starfyfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfy
Starfy (originally called Stafi, or romanized to Stafy) is the main protagonist of ''The Legendary Starfy'' series. He is the Prince of the Pufftop Kingdom, along with his best friend, Moe the clam, and his sister, starly, live in the Pufftop Palace. It is unknown whether he is a star or starfish, as the creators say he is "neither". He acts somewhat childish (for instance, when he is happy, he makes high-pitched squeals). He is 36 cm tall and 7 years old. Biography Densetsu no Stafy Starfy goes on his first adventure during the events of Densetsu no Stafy. Starfy was moving things around his home, until he dropped a Magic Jar that sealed Ogura, which fell into the ocean. After the jar fell, thunderstorms and tornadoes blew Starfy into the ocean. Many new friends, such as Moe and Old Man Lobber, helped Starfy to get back to Pufftop Kingdom and told him about Ogura and the Magic Lamp, and Starfy and his friends fought and sealed Ogura back into the Magic Jar. ''Densetsu no Stafy 2 Starfy starts out on yet his second adventure, as he falls from Pufftop once again, along with his best friend, Moe. ''Densetsu no Stafy 3 Yet again, Starfy falls to a exciting adventure, this time along with Moe AND his sister, the one Moe calls a "Pink powder keg", Starly!. Densetsu no Stafy 4 Amy Kingdom is in trouble and Starfy and friends have to help the citizens of Amy Kingdom! The Legendary Starfy Starfy meets and helps a mysterious bunny during the events of The Legendary Starfy. One day, Starfy was having a peaceful nap, then a strange bunny crashed through the roof and landed on Starfy. Starfy stared and tried to make the unexpected visitor to talk, until three shadowy goons crashed through the walls and tried to kidnap the bunny. Starfy gotten angry and used his Star Spin move on the goons, which made them run away. Moe entered Starfy's room and told him that the strange bunny figure jumped into the ocean, so Starfy and Moe went after him. Once Starfy and Moe entered the ocean, they found the bunny, who was called Bunston, had amnesia and the only way to gain his memory back was finding shards. Starfy, Moe, and Bunston (sometimes Starly) had to travel to Gluglug Lagoon and many other places to find every shards. Along the way, the shadowy goons, which was revealed to be a team of Snips, Ronk, and Papes, tried to kidnap Bunston and stop Starfy and Moe from getting all of the shards. Bunston's memory returned and remembered that he was a prince and his planet Bunnera was in danger by the evil Mashtooth, so he used the shards to fix his rocket ship and he, Starfy, and Moe traveled to Bunnera. When Starfy, Bunston, and Moe entered the Bunnera Castle, Starfy dueled with Mashtooth and won, until Mashtooth absorbed Bunston's power and transformed into Mega Mashtooth. Starfy and Moe got beaten up by Mega Mashtooth until the Terrible Trio came and helped Starfy. Many of Starfy's friends cheered Starfy on, which gave him the strength to face Mega Mashtooth. Starfy pushed the Bunnera moon at Mega Mashtooth, which defeated him, gave the Bunnerans their powers back, and made Bunnera back in peace. The Moe Show Interview Starfy's First Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! And yowza, have we got a show tonight! Tonight's guest is the prince of Pufftop himself! Starf, come on out here. Starfy, how're you feelin' about this adventure? Lay it on us. Whoa, whoa. What's with the sunglasses? Heyyyy, pretty fancy. Brand-new? A fashion designer made 'em for ya? Sheesh. You some kinda movie star now? I bet you can't even go outside without getting mobbed by your fans! Heh, just ribbin' ya, Starf! Starfy's Second Interview * Moe: It's the Moe Show...with me, Moe! Our guest today is Starfy. How you doin'? Whaddaya mean, I'm not acting like my usual self? It's weirding you out?! This is showbiz! I'm the host...I'm supposed to razzle and dazzle 'em!...Sheesh. What, a clam can't have his own talk show now? Is that it? Oh, I get it. You're thinkin' you'd make a better host than me... Trophy Information from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Gallery File:StarfyGBC.gif| Densetsu no Stafy File:Starfy1.jpg| Starfy GBA series File:Starfy4.jpg| Densetsu no Stafy 4 File:Starfy5.png| The Legendary Starfy File:Starfypose.jpg| The Legendary Starfy File:Star_Spin.png| The Legendary Starfy File:Star_Spin2.png| The Legendary Starfy File:StafyBrawlArtwork.jpg| Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Category:Royalty